Treasured Memories
by Izzlle
Summary: ONE SHOT. Recuerdos olvidados con el tiempo, vinculados a un simple aparato. [Rippal]


El verano había llegado y con él, el calor sofocante. Aquel día era especialmente caluroso, tanto que, aunque la brisa fresca de la noche se hacía ya notar, no había ni un alma en las calles. Una chica se revolvió en la cama soltando un profundo suspiro. Se había criado en el desierto y estaba acostumbrada a soportar altas temperaturas pero aquellas eran demasiado altas. Se compadeció de sus compañeros albhed trabajando en el desierto con aquellas temperaturas. Estiró los brazos y las piernas sobre la cama, fijando la vista en el techo de su habitación. Así permaneció durante unos minutos hasta que, de un impulso, se sentó en la cama.

-Iré a por algo fresco para beber.-se levantó y se puso en marcha hacia la cocina.

Abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua bien fría, la desenroscó y le dio un largo sorbo apoyándose en la nevera. El frío liquido le provocó un pequeño pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza al principio, pero luego sintió una mejoría en cuanto a la temperatura del ambiente. Cerró los ojos un instante disfrutando de esa sensación.

Se incorporó y volvió a caminar, esta vez hacia el salón. Abrió uno de los pequeños armarios buscando algo con lo que refrescarse, pero que no fuera tan efímero como el agua. Tras una búsqueda infructuosa, decidió ir al taller donde solía arreglar las máquinas que le mandaban o las suyas propias. No sabía el motivo, pero allí la temperatura era siempre más baja que en el resto de la casa. Entró en aquella sala llena de maquinas de todo tipo y tamaño, y se acercó a la mesa central donde reposaba una pequeña maquina de juguete.

-Mejor mantener la mente ocupada.- Pensó, mientras suspiraba de nuevo.

Reunió las herramientas que necesitaba y empezó con su tarea. El pequeño robot tan sólo necesitaba un pequeño motor nuevo. Se acachó para abrir un pequeño armario, en el que guardaba algunas piezas, y rebuscó un motor que encajara con las medidas del robot.

-¿Y esto…? –sus brazos se alargaron hasta alcanzar una maquina, de tamaño mediano y algo pesada.

Era bastante simple. Una base donde se apoyaba y unas aspas, las cuales se movían gracias al motor.

-Si no recuerdo mal… -ladeó la cabeza observando el aparato- Es un ventilador. Hace mucho que no veo uno… -una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro- Desde que era pequeña.

_FLASHBACK_

-Eh, Rikku, mira. –Un joven rubio de no más de 6 años señalaba a un aparato situado en el suelo- ¡Juguemos con esto!

-Pero Gippal…-la niña lo miró dubitativa- Es de tu padre, deberíamos de pedirle permiso antes.

-No seas tan aburrida. –bufó y se sentó frente al aparato- Además no es peligroso, mira. –pulsó un motón produciendo que las aspas de la maquina comenzaran a moverte-

Un aire fresco invadió la habitación, y la chica se acercó a él, algo dubitativa. El chico por su parte, cerró los ojos para disfrutar del aire fresco que proporcionaba el aparato. Sólo abrió de nuevo los ojos cuando su compañera le tiró suavemente de la camisa.

-Vamos, es divertido. Mira. -El pequeño alargó su brazo y pulsó otro botón, haciendo que las aspas giraran con mayor velocidad- No va a pasar nada, vamos, juguemos.

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue suficiente para que sus dudas se disiparan. Se sentó a su lado, abrazando con fuerza su peluche de conejo. Bien era cierto que ella siempre había sido una niña bastante traviesa, pero desde aquella vez que, sin querer, estropeó una de las máquinas de trabajo de su padre solía evitarlas en cuanto a travesuras se refiere. Y allí estaba, sentada frente a ese aparato y al lado de su amigo Gippal, cometiendo una pequeña travesura.

-Es agradable, ¿verdad? –Gippal habló, girándose para verla.

-Si… -La joven frunció el ceño al hablar y miró a su amigo.

No entendía muy bien el motivo, pero su voz había sonado entrecortada. Y ella no había tartamudeado. Se miraron de forma cómplice y, acercándose aún más al aparato, comenzaron a hablar, elevando la voz, para escuchar sus propias voces entrecortadas. Incluso las risas quedaban entrecortadas. El joven fue pulsando diferentes botones, que hacían aumentar la velocidad de las aspas y que sus voces se cortaran de una forma más graciosa. Escuchó a Rikku reír y giró la cabeza para contemplarla. Su corta melena, las orejas de su preciado peluche y su ligero vestido se movían con la ráfaga de aire; y aquella sonrisa… salió de su ensoñamiento cuando un crujido proveniente del aparato se hico eco en la habitación. La dulce sonrisa de Rikku desapareció al ver como varias chispas salían de las aspas. Se escuchó una pequeña explosión, el motor había llegado al límite. Cuando sus padres llegaron y descubrieron lo sucedido, les echaron a ambos una buena reprimenda; sobre todo a Gippal, que desobedeciendo a su padre había usado aquel aparato. El ventilador, como lo llamó Cid, el padre de Rikku, era una maquina muy antigua y estaban trabajando en remodelarla. Por culpa de su travesura, la remodelación tuvo que empezar desde cero.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-A pesar del castigo fue un rato muy divertido. –Sonrió con un fugaz destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

Colocó el ventilador en la mesa y comenzó a desmontarlo. Tal vez pudiera arreglarlo y así aliviar aunque fuera un poco el calor. Tras un rato intentando arreglar el dichoso aparato, se encaminó con él en brazos hacia el salón. Lo enchufó y se sentó frente a él, tomó aire y pulsó el primer botón. Un suave aire empezó a surgir, meciendo sus cabellos y los volantes de su top rosa. Cogió aire y cerró los ojos. Su relación con Gippal no había mejorado, más bien se había quedado estancada en una relación de "conocidos". Y aquello no le gustaba, más bien lo odiaba. Pero a la vez sabía que poco podía hacer ella, la distancia hacía mella en toda relación, sobre todo en la amistad. Él había creado el grupo de Los Mecanistas, y ella había formado un grupo de cazaesferas con su hermano, al cual se habían unido Yuna y Paine. Pasaron por mucho, pero se divirtieron aún más. Ahora, Yuna estaba en Besaid con Tidus y Paine había desaparecido. Se veían de vez en cuando pero no lo suficiente, según la joven albhed. Tanto tiempo libre le hacía pensar, y darle vueltas a las mismas cosas una y otra vez, no le hacía nada bien. Suspiró, apagó aquel aparato y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Se asomó por la ventana para contemplar la oscura noche de Luca, salpicada por las luces de los edificios y del gran estadio. Tal vez iba siendo hora de coger las riendas.

* * *

Buenas~

Aquí les dejo una historia sacada del aburrimiento y calor veraniego. Estos dos locos son mi pareja favorita del FFX2, ya que Yuna y Tidus lo son desde FFX. De hecho, tengo algunas historias más en mente con las que jugar con la faceta tsundere de la dulce Rikku. Pero bueno, paro que me voy por las ramas.

Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews. Un saludo~


End file.
